Payback! Let's Settle the Score, Juohmaru!
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Upon learning that Ballesteros was defeated by Sanshiro, Garcia decides to take matters into his own hands and confront Sanshiro by kidnapping his childhood friend, Kyoko during their time at the beach. He challenges him to a duel without Juohmaru and having no involvement with Pla-Wrestling. Can Sanshiro rescue Kyoko from Garcia's clutches, while avenging his father? R&R, please!


**Payback! Let's Settle the Score, Juohmaru!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Plawres Sanshiro. Only the respective company does. This special story takes place after the final episode of Plawres Sanshiro. Sanshiro x Kyoko pairing. Read and Review, please!

On a warm and sunny day, Sanshiro and his friends have finally made it to the beach after defeating the chairman of the WPWA (World Pla-Wrestling Association), Ballesteros.

Right after Jose Garcia have cut funds from him and the President by moving on with his own robotic designs, Ballesteros tried one last attempt to beat Sanshiro but he ultimately failed and felt humiliated afterwards.

And speaking of Ballesteros, he stood there on his knees after his reputation was ruined by the likes of Sanshiro and Juohmaru. After awhile, he clenched his fist and made a proclamation.

"Damn you, Sanshiro! Because of you, my life has been tarnished!" He than came to a realization. "This is all Garcia's fault!" He stood himself up and hung his head down. "There's no point of me continuing on. I'll let him do it." Just as he was about to leave from the abandoned arena, there stood the President of the JPWA. "What do you want?"

"You've failed to defeat Sanshiro and Juohmaru, haven't you? They will pay for ruining us. If we can find and get rid of them, we'll surely revitalize the JPWA."

Ballesteros scoffed. "What's the point? Even if we defeat them by taking their lives, all of our efforts will be for nothing."

The President gasped. "Y-You mean that everything we've been working so hard for, have been pointless?"

"In mere terms, we've been nothing more than fools as Garcia's pawns. Why should he give me the task of eliminating Sanshiro, when it should be him doing it?" told Ballesteros to the President.

"Wh-What are you trying to say?"

He replied. "The JPWA and WPWA are no more. We must turn ourselves in to the authorities. Unless, you want to suffer the same fate like I did by feeling humiliated."

The President couldn't believe his eyes. The chairman of the JPWA has thrown in the towel by not only being defeated from the likes of Sanshiro, but also everyone taking Sanshiro's support. "Very well. I suppose, it's up to Garcia now since he couldn't get the job done properly. But, are you sure about this?"

Ballesteros glared his eyes at him. "Do I need to go over this again? Unlike us, Sanshiro hasn't defeated him and once he learns about what had happened, he will take care of this mess himself. Let's go."

Although reluctant at first, the President soon followed Ballesteros and by walking for at least an hour, they've made their way to the Police and surrendered themselves by revealing their corruption within the JPWA and their involvement of taking out Sanshiro and Juohmaru. As a result, both the President and Ballesteros are now in jail.

Back to where Jose Garcia was, busy manufacturing his own robotic designs of the biochip system and showing it to the social media. That's when he received a phone call from one of his minions. By the time he received word about Sanshiro's successful organization and Ballesteros' defeat by turning himself and the President to the Police, he became utterly displeased with the results.

"Hello? Is that so? Both Ballesteros and the President have failed, did they? Well, than. It looks like that I'll have to take care of this myself and I will do so by taking away something special from him." A small gleam appeared on Jose's eye.

Meanwhile at the beach, Sanshiro, Juohmaru and his colleagues are enjoying a wonderful time at the beach with their meals prepared by Kyoko.

The first member of the group, Gengo Kurosaki, a former rival turned ally is enjoying the sun by lying on his back underneath the umbrella with Shinobu Narita at his side. They both smiled to each other and made a toast with their ice cold drinks by commemorating Sanshiro's accomplishment through his late father's legacy.

Next is Shota Yamaguchi, known for being the arrogant, hyperactive and flirtatious member of the bunch tries to get some attention from some pretty girls in bikinis but Sanshiro's robotic repairmen, Shinji and Tetsuya, pulled him away.

Whereas Kyoko, being the energetic and outspoken member of Sanshiro's friends is enjoying herself with Sanshiro by playing ball together near the water.

But what Sanshiro's colleagues don't realize as to why Kyoko and Sanshiro were acting in such a strange manner. Before facing off against Ballesteros, they were enjoying the beautiful scenery of the beach when Kyoko tripped on the sand after failing to land safely, fell on-top of Sanshiro and pressed his lips with hers. When they came home, their comrades became suspiciously curious and to this day, they still haven't figured out the connection between them.

That is, until Shota noticed Kyoko's positive expression on her face by comparing it with Sanshiro's. After looking at them from left to right, he finally came to a realization. "A-ha! Now I get it!"

"Huh?" says Sanshiro and Kyoko in unison.

"Sanshiro! Kyoko! You're in love with each other!" says Shota, loudly.

At that precise moment, Sanshiro and Kyoko's faces had turned cherry red upon hearing his shocking statement about their relationship.

"Eh?" cried everyone in unison.

Kurosaki spat his drink from his mouth in total bewilderment. He coughed up a little and manages to speak up about Sanshiro having a crush with Kyoko. "You can't be serious! The computer chicken has a girlfriend?"

"It sure looks that way. I never would've noticed up until now. Sanshiro and Kyoko together." Narita smiled. "They make a fine pair."

As for Kurosaki, he grunted. "Not as much as our Pla-Wrestling models."

"Almost, but not entirely."

They both thought for a moment until they began to laugh.

When Tetsuya, Shinji and Shota confront Sanshiro and Kyoko, they began popping up some questions.

"Sanshiro, is it really true?"

"You actually liked Kyoko all along?"

"And you two lovebirds had actually make out on the beach? How romantic!"

Much like from before, both Sanshiro and Kyoko's faces became red once again and replied altogether. "L-Lovebirds?"

They glanced at each other for a brief second and turned away slightly.

Tetsuya folded his arms. "Now I know why you two were acting odd."

"And you didn't tell us after our seminar?" asked Shinji.

Sanshiro and Kyoko looked back at each other and explained the situation to them.

"Well, you see. We were discussing about our trip here and that's when…"

"I lost my footing and landed on-top of him."

Shota made a huge grin. "And that's when your lips made contact with Sanshiro. Oh, how delightful! Just one question: when will you two get married?"

Because of his annoying behavior, both Sanshiro and Kyoko clobbered him on the head with their fists.

"Cut it out, Shota!"

"That wasn't very nice!"

The loud-mouthed kid with sunglasses picks himself up and rubbed his head after he received a serious pounding from Sanshiro and Kyoko. "Relax. I was only joking." He again questions them. "But really. Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

Sanshiro took a deep breath and replied. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you." As everyone listened in, he unveiled the truth. "From the very beginning, I cared about only Juohmaru. However…" He turns to Kyoko and as she smiles at him with some glistening in her brown eyes, he continued talking. "My support was not only from you and everyone, but it was also Kyoko that helped me get through to both the JPWA and WPWA Championships. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have made it this far by helping Mash to walk again and everybody else joining my association by treating Pla-Wrestlers as equals rather than using them as weapons of mass destruction." He turns back to Kyoko. "Kyoko."

"Yes, Sanshiro?" she asked.

He smiled back and answered. "Thank you for everything…my love."

With tears of joy in her eyes, she bends down to his level and hugged him dearly. "Oh, Sanshiro!"

Sanshiro's group stood there in bewilderment after Sanshiro told them about his relationship with Kyoko and his progress with Pla-Wrestling.

"Well, this explains a lot," says Tetsuya with a smile.

"Indeed. Without our guidance and Kyoko's, he wouldn't have accomplished his father's goals and his own," told Shinji.

"Oh, brother. Those two should get a room," complained Shota.

For Kurosaki, he felt somewhat touched of Sanshiro's explanation with Kyoko and everything else relating to Pla-Wrestling and his late father as a small tear appeared in his eye. "How…how sweet."

"What's the matter, Kurosaki? You sound like that you're crying" told Narita.

The former Japan Pla-Wrestling champion immediately replied back. "I-I'm not! I've just got something in my eye. That's all!"

Once Kyoko breaks up her hug from Sanshiro, she offered. "How about we have some lunch?"

"Yeah!" all of them said in unison.

Before long, they right away changed their clothing and into their swimming outfits. During their preparation, Narita spots a newspaper article that caught his attention and as he pays the fee by opening it, his eyes grew in astonishment. "I-I don't believe it!" He headed back to Sanshiro and company, while holding the newspaper in his hand. "Sanshiro! You'd better read this!"

"Huh? What is it, Narita?" he asked.

As soon as Narita gives him the newspaper that showed the front page, Sanshiro and the whole group gasped in shock to see what was on it: it shows a picture of Ballesteros and the President inside a prison cell and on-top, the headline said, _'Exposed! Corruption within JPWA and WPWA! Chairman and President surrenders to Police after failing to defeat Sanshiro and Juohmaru.'_

"Is this for real?" Sanshiro wondered.

Narita explained. "There's no doubt about it. Since that myself and Kurosaki are no longer part of the JPWA and the fact that they weren't accepting your victories, they've ultimately given up. Which leaves only one person behind this charade."

Sanshiro narrowed his eyes. "Garcia."

Kurosaki crossed his arms. "Now that you mention it, he's still trying to prove that his idea is better than your organization. Yet, the last time he was mentioned, it was on the newspaper article by using the models from Pla-Wrestling for his own selfish ends. Is it possible that he might come after you, since Ballesteros had lost?"

"Good question. Still, all of the modelers are accepting my beliefs and it's coming along very well. We need to trust one another and put some faith in ourselves, while allowing the world to judge for itself. Even if Garcia understood the real truth, he would still follow his own ambitions through deception and aggressive force" answered Sanshiro.

"I see," thought Narita.

Shota stated by wrapping his arms around Kurosaki and Narita's necks. "Hey, let's not worry about that! Let's just sit back and enjoy ourselves."

Sanshiro and Kyoko were silent for a moment until they giggled to each other.

From across the street, a suspicious man was watching the scenario from behind the alley and when he sees his target, he grinned.

Throughout the day, Sanshiro and company were spending some quality time at the beach. Such as catching some rays from under the umbrella by lying on their backs, swimming, building sandcastles and even surfing; along with munching down on the food that Kyoko had made before their trip. While Sanshiro's friends are busy sunbathing and doing some water activities, Sanshiro and Kyoko sat on the abandoned boat with Juohmaru sitting on the dock.

The current JPWA and WPWA champion was feeling the calm, breezy wind and dozing off with a smile until he felt Kyoto's hand touching his. He slowly turns his head to see her cheerful expression and a warm smile on her beautiful face.

Their bond together from the very beginning was troublesome at first. But as they've progressed through the JPWA and WPWA championships, it rose tremendously until Sanshiro saved Kyoko from the hands of Ballesteros after she planted a kiss on him when she lost her footing on the sand and from that point on, they became inseparable.

"Sanshiro."

"Kyoko."

She pulls him closer until she rests her head on his shoulder and cuddles next to him. A hint of redness appeared on Sanshiro's cheeks and wrapped his arm around Kyoko's waist for comfort.

As evening begins to fall, Sanshiro and the rest of his crew quickly changed their clothes and are prepared to continue their role in Sanshiro's organization. Everybody was ready to leave and all that remained was Kyoko. She was so busy grooming her hair and then, tying it into a ponytail that someone is lurking outside her changing room.

Right after she was finished, she opens the door and proceeds to catch-up with Sanshiro. She checks to see, if she had left some belongings. Fortunately, it was her green lunch box that originally contained the food she had made and her gym bag with her swimsuit and judo outfit inside. As she begins to pack everything up, a large dark shadow appeared from behind and before Kyoko knew it, she turned around too late and gasped to see a familiar stranger standing in front and blocking her path.

"Why, you're..."

This resulted of Kyoko screaming very loudly and it brought the attention of Sanshiro and company.

"Kyoko!" cried Sanshiro with Juohmaru on his shoulder, as he runs to Kyoko's location.

"What's happened?" says Shota, catching up with Sanshiro, along with the rest of his friends.

Just as they were about to figure out the problem, out comes a familiar enemy while carrying Kyoko on his shoulder, bound and gagged as he makes a daring challenge to Sanshiro. "Sanshiro! Follow me, if you want to see your pesky girlfriend again!" He than makes his escape with his hostage in-tow, while laughing.

"Garcia!" shouted Kurosaki.

"He's getting away and he's taking Kyoko! We must go after him!" called Sanshiro, as he and his friends pursue the kidnapper.

Garcia manages to find his black armored van and placed Kyoko at the back, while he sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition. He turns the key on and accelerates his speed, in order to lose sight of Sanshiro.

Luckily for Sanshiro, he has some backup with Kurosaki behind the wheel and in hot pursuit since he doesn't know how to drive Kyoko's motorcycle and so, he stored it inside the truck.

As Garcia looks at his rear-view mirror, he notices that Sanshiro and his crew are following his trail. "Go ahead and pursue me, Sanshiro. I'll take you to your final resting place!" He continues to build up more speed and hoping to lose track of him.

Sanshiro requested to his new ally. "Kurosaki! Step on it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." He revs up the gas and pick up more speed, so they can catch-up with Garcia.

For the past thirty minutes, it would seem like that the chase would never cease. That is, until Garcia stumbles upon an old abandoned factory warehouse and by doing so, he hits the brake, takes Kyoko on his shoulder and goes inside.

Around the same time, Sanshiro and his crew have arrived at their destination. However, there is some doubt that they might be walking into his trap.

"Damn you, Garcia! He's gone too far!" says Sanshiro.

"I know. His first robot army legion malfunctioned during a violent storm and now, he has made a second batch. But while he was at it, he was told about Ballesteros' defeat from you" told Narita.

"And that's when he took Kyoko out of retribution. How cruel" stated Shinji.

With Kyoko's life and his organization hanging in the balance, Sanshiro makes a surprising request, while feeling forlorn. "Everyone, I'm going in…alone."

"Eh?!" cried everyone in unison.

"Are you out of your mind? If you do that, everyone will…" Sanshiro cuts off Kurosaki's sentence.

"I can't do that!" He turns to him and everybody with tears in his eyes, as he explains the situation. "My future is meaningless without Kyoko. She's the light of my life! I must do this. For our sake and for my father."

"Y-Your father?" says Shota.

"Garcia is responsible for his demise."

"Wh-What did you say?" said Narita in sheer bewilderment.

Even Kurosaki couldn't believe it either. "Oh, my god."

Their conversation is interrupted by Garcia's laughter that echoed the entire building. "Sanshiro, come inside and we'll settle this once and for all! If you don't show up soon, I'll put your girlfriend in the same place as your father!" He concludes his sentence with his sick laughter.

Sanshiro could feel his blood boiling and his anger already rising, since Garcia had abducted Kyoko. When he was about to go inside and confront the individual face-to-face, Narita clarifies to him.

"Sanshiro, you must control your anger. This is exactly what Garcia wants."

"Yeah, but…"

Narita countered. "Don't let him fool you like what the JPWA did to us."

"We'll have your back, if anything ever happens to you" told Shota.

"Be the best of what you can do, Sanshiro" says Shinji.

"Good luck to you, computer chicken" Kurosaki gives him the peace sign, while smiling.

Sanshiro thanked his colleagues. "Everyone, thanks. Let's do this, Juohmaru." Just as he was going to head inside and now fully determined to rescue Kyoko, Garcia calls out to him.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Sanshiro. I've forgot to mention a few things. This will be a duel! Hand-to-hand combat! No robot legions! No JPWA! But more importantly, no Juohmaru!"

The moment Sanshiro heard the last rule under Garcia's opinion, he gasped and some sweat came trickling down on his forehead. "N-No Juohmaru?"

"Say what?" cried Shota.

"Fight without Juohmaru? That's uncalled for!" told Tetsuya.

"Actually, what Garcia means is that he wants to finish the debate with Sanshiro in a brawl" informed Narita.

"That's not fair!" yelled Kurosaki.

"There's nothing we can do. This is Sanshiro's fight." Shinji nods his head to Sanshiro and he nodded back.

"Juohmaru, wait here with the others."

By relying the command, Juohmaru somersaulted and landed on the ground next to them.

With his head held high and deeply focused, he marches inside the abandoned factory warehouse and confront Garcia, while attempting to save Kyoko in the process. He carefully walked inside and surveyed the premises; the warehouse has dusty machines covered with rust, shattered windows and the hardwood floor is filled with dirty stains all over the place. Regardless of the condition, he continued to search for the man responsible taking his father's life and kidnapping Kyoko.

Shota sighed. "Does he stand a chance against him?"

Narita answered. "It's worth a try."

Their conversation is briefly interrupted, when they hear the sounds of thunder and the sky slowly turning from blue into black.

"Uh-oh. Looks like a storm is brewing" told Kurosaki.

"We should find some shelter, before we get wet" informed Shinji to everyone as they've managed to find an empty shack from across the deserted factory warehouse and close the door behind them.

Back inside the factory warehouse, Sanshiro comes across of what appears to be the main office and that's where he located Garcia and next to him is Kyoko, still gagged and now bound onto a chair.

Garcia smiles evilly at Sanshiro and pushes Kyoko inside the room. "Sanshiro, it's time that we end this."

"Frist off, I'm going to make you pay for abducting Kyoko and taking the life of my father!" growled Sanshiro by locking into his fighting position.

"As if that matters. If it wasn't for you and your father, Pla-Wrestling would've ushered in a new era of robotic soldiers."

Sanshiro countered. "You just don't get it, do you? Pla-Wrestling can't be used as tools or weapons of mass destruction. It should be used for the greater good and helping others. Yet, you continue to create more robot legions and then, showcase them to the media. Believing that yours is better than my organization. When will you ever learn?"

"When I will take your life!"

Despite being gagged, Kyoko's eyes flashed in horror and realized that Garcia is looking to claim Sanshiro's life. No matter her efforts, she couldn't break her bonds.

Outside, the sky became dark and later, hundreds of raindrops begin to descend from the sky above and onto the ground. Loud thunder roared as numerous flashes of lightning bolted throughout the storm and heavy rain poured.

There was a brief standoff between them and as the lightning flashed brightly from outside, both Garcia and Sanshiro immediately charged at the same time. Sanshiro starts throwing left and right fists and then, kicks to Garcia; but none of them connect until Garcia counterattacks with a punch of his own. As Sanshiro sees it, he grabs his fist and throws him with an over-the-shoulder throw that he learned from his grandfather in judo class.

It sent Garcia back first onto one of the old machines and withered in pain. However, he shrugs it off and got back on his feet. "Not bad. But that won't be enough to beat me."

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you."

As the lightning flashed, Garcia noticed a leftover steel rod on the ground, picks it up and charges it at Sanshiro.

Sanshiro does his best to avoid it until Garcia hits him in the stomach with his knee and pounds him at the back of his head with the steel rod. He tries to stand up, but Garcia kicks him again as Sanshiro gets rolled onto the ground.

Garcia starts to insults him. "C'mon, Sanshiro. Is that the best you can do? How disappointing. You're stubborn and weak, just like your father."

That lit a fire inside Sanshiro's eyes after Garcia disrespected his late father. Fortunately for him, he sees a steel pipe nearby and as Garcia goes in to finish him off, Sanshiro rolls out of the way, grabs it and stood up with the pipe in his hands.

Much like from before, Garcia charges in with the steel rod but Sanshiro blocks it with the steel pipe that he found.

They kept clashing with their steel weapons at each other, releasing a loud clanging sound that echoed the building and also causing a small spark. During the conflict, they both share their words.

"Sanshiro, you shouldn't have interfered in Pla-Wrestling and for that, I shall give you a proper burial!"

"Forget it, Garcia! I will put a stop to your fiendish plans, before you can even build another robot army and you'll never get the chance!" Sanshiro concludes his sentence by kicking Garcia in the crotch and hits him in the face with the steel pipe.

As Garcia slowly recovers, he notices some blood coming from out of his mouth and as he glances at it, he became very displeased that Sanshiro has gained the upper hand despite the size difference. "You little brat! There will be no more fooling around!" He gets back up, throws away the steel rod and dug inside one of his pockets. He pulls out a box of matches and lit a match, while grinning back at Sanshiro.

"Don't you dare!" warned Sanshiro to Garcia.

"It's too late" He throws the match onto the ground and as it made contact, it began to spread fire all over the warehouse. "Time for your funeral, Sanshiro!"

"You creep."

Back outside, the storm had immediately stopped during Sanshiro's fight with Garcia.

As Sanshiro's group had exited the empty shack, they've spotted some smoke coming from one of the windows at the abandoned warehouse that Sanshiro had entered.

"Huh? That's odd" says Shota.

"What is it?" asked Tetsuya.

Narita immediately detects it, by sniffing out the smoke. "Oh, my god! It's on fire and Sanshiro is still inside!"

"What did you say?!" cried Kurosaki.

Instantly back at the warehouse, Garcia regains control of his fight with Sanshiro and continuing the onslaught on him.

Sanshiro's face was covered with bruises and some blood cuts, since Garcia had set the warehouse on fire.

As for Kyoko, all she can do is look on in horror and disgust as she's still unable to break free. Witnessing Sanshiro getting beaten to a vicious pulp by Garcia, she had enough strength to shake off the cloth that covered her mouth and shouts out to him. "Sanshiro!"

He hears her voice and struggles to get back up. "K-Kyoko." He sees that the fire is spreading quickly and is nearing Kyoko. But than, he gets thwarted by Garcia as he steps his foot on his back.

"Face it, Sanshiro. You've lost and now, we will both perish."

Not wanting to lose himself to Garcia and the love of his life, he quickly sees a large nail and stabs right onto Garcia's ankle. "That's what you think!"

Garcia screamed in pain and released his foot on Sanshiro's back.

Afterwards, Sanshiro quickly runs to Kyoko and unties the ropes. "C'mon, let's get out of here! This place is collapsing!"

"Yes!" Kyoko gasped in shock to see Garcia getting back to his feet and retrieving the metal rod that he threw away earlier. "He…He doesn't know when to give up."

With blood trickling down from his mouth and ankle, he yells back at him as the flames continue to burn the place. "S-Sanshiro…"

As he and Kyoko stood there in silence while covering their mouth and noses, they gasped in unison to see him charging at them. "Die!"

At the last moment, they both got out of harm's way before Garcia struck his metal rod on them. Conversely, he missed and was going to attack Sanshiro again until Kyoko pitched in, grabs him by his shirt and throws him right through the chair back first and was rendered unconscious.

Their fear had immediately risen, when they witness that the fire is worsening and they must act quickly and escape from the burning building.

With not a moment to lose, Kyoko and Sanshiro place the out-cold Garcia onto the conveyor belt that they've found, stepped on-board and quickly wheeled outside the building while getting past the flames. They quickly notify everyone to leave; just as the warehouse exploded upon impact.

The flames lingered on until the fire department arrived to put out the flames. Not only did they arrive, so did the Police as they've arrested Garcia for not only kidnapping Kyoko but also arson, aggravated assault, corruption and taking the life of Sanshiro's father.

Right after seeing Garcia arrested for his heinous crimes behind Pla-Wrestling and the demise of Sanshiro's father, everybody became very relieved that Sanshiro has managed to save Kyoko from Garcia's clutches and escape from the burning warehouse.

"You did it, Sanshiro! You're a hero!" cheered Shota.

"Well, I did it for Kyoko." He smiles back at Kyoko and she too smiled. Than, he calls forth his robotic figure. "Juohmaru!"

The robotic figure that Sanshiro had created lands on his shoulder.

"Thanks for looking after Juohmaru for me," told Sanshiro to his friends.

"No problem" says Shinji.

"We're just relieved that both you and Kyoko are safe," said Tetsuya as he gives the both of them the thumbs-up.

Sanshiro nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm really glad that Kyoko is all right and didn't had the same fate like my father did. If she did, I wouldn't have become the japan and world champion of Pla-Wrestling without her support."

Kyoko became speechless upon hearing those words from him. "S-Sanshiro…"

Later on, he clasps his hands with hers and pressed forward. "Kyoko, we've been friends since childhood and despite having some rough times together, you've become my inspiration during my Pla-Wrestling career. I didn't realize of how special you were, right up until this very moment and without you, I wouldn't have made it this far. What I meant to say, Kyoko, is…". By feeling his heartbeat and staring at her cute brown eyes, he laid out his confession to her. "I love you."

Her eyes glistened with joy and her brown eyes were covered with tears of joy. "Oh, Sanshiro! I…I…I love you, too!" She bends down to his level and wraps her arms around his neck.

As they stare into each other's eyes, their lips have made contact. Kyoko felt his lips pressing against hers, while he felt the same way. Both of them were moaning deeply as their tongues were dancing inside their mouths together. As they released the kiss, they embraced into each other's arms.

"I won't leave without you, Kyoko."

"Me too, Sanshiro."

All of Sanshiro's friends became very touched to see them having a romantic moment together.

Back at the beach once again, Sanshiro and company resumed their fun time after Garcia's defeat.

While Shota, Tetsuya, Shinji, Kurosaki and Narita are occupied on the shoreline and playing in the water, Sanshiro and Kyoko sat together under the umbrella.

They glanced into each other's eyes with bright smiles on their faces.

"Sanshiro…"

"Kyoko…"

Both of their eyes had a small sparkle on them and as they lean closer, they once again pressed their lips against each other. During their spectacle moment, a bright flash shined on them and as they broke up the kiss, they turn around to see that it was Shota taking a picture of them making out under the umbrella.

Shota smiled. "You two make a nice couple."

Kyoko felt embarrassed. "Why, you little…" She was about to give him a piece of her mind until Sanshiro restrained her.

"Hey, take it easy, Kyoko." He turns to Shota. "Shota, if you don't mind, I would like some privacy with her."

"S-Sure thing." He heads back to the water with the rest of Sanshiro's colleagues.

As for Sanshiro, he glances at Kyoko's beautiful face and laid out his confession. "Kyoko, I can never replace someone as unique and pretty such as yourself. And for those reasons, along with you assisting me with Pla-Wrestling, I love you, very much."

Tears of happiness appeared once again in Kyoko's deep brown eyes and smiled back. "Oh, Sanshiro. I love you, too."

Much like from before, they kissed again as Sanshiro's future with Pla-Wrestling and Kyoko at his side is becoming very bright.


End file.
